Coily Rattler
(Hologram) |ability = Fire (from volcanic rocks) |category = Boss }} Coily Rattler is a boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is fought in Stage 6 of Wild World, as well as Stage 2 of Royal Road, The Arena, and The True Arena. To unlock Wild World's sixth stage, the player must collect at least eight Sun Stones in the level. Before the battle with Coily Rattler, Taranza flies into the temple arena carrying King Dedede in a web net. He hits a stone snake statue with a magic blast and flies off. Kirby dashes into the room just as the villain makes his escape. Taranza brushes against the statue on departure, causing it to fall apart and cascade off the platform and into the pit below. The now metallic serpent coils up a pillar in the distance and lands behind Kirby. With a color change and a ferocious hiss, the battle commences. Coily Rattler's defenses make the snake a unique boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe; its body is totally impervious to attack. Only attacks aimed at its unarmored head will inflict damage. Physical Appearance Coily Rattler is a golden snake made up of 12 pieces: a head, a tail tip, four rounded connectors, and six hexagonal connectors. The round pieces are adorned with royal blue stripes. Coily Rattler's orange head has half an aquamarine orb sticking out the top, with a red band wrapped around it. The snake's eyes (which are not reptilian) are yellow with black pupils. The serpent has a forked tongue and six teeth in its bottom jaw. The hexagonal pieces have golden marking on them, in either a scale-like pattern or a rectangular pattern. In Dededetour, Coily Rattler's body takes on a pearl-platinum color palette, with golden stripes, and a dark blue half-orb protruding from its head. The red band surrounding the serpent's half-orb bends upward into horns. In this form, the markings on the hexagonal pieces change to either a diamond-like pattern or an arrow pattern. Games ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Attacks Main Game Coily Rattler starts the battle by spitting three volcanic rocks at Kirby; these can be inhaled to acquire the Fire ability. After hissing, the boss will slither across the platform and off the screen; due to its winding movement, the snake's body won't touch the wider areas on the platform, making these spots safe to stand on. Coily Rattler will then return to the stage, then quickly lead off-screen. It will attempt to fall from the sky and land on Kirby. After another hiss, the serpent approaches the hero and attempt to strike him with a flurry of blows from its tail. This attack causes heavy damage if not avoided or guarded. Coily Rattler will then spit more rocks and slither across the screen again—instead of returning to the platform, it will coil up a background pillar and spit rocks at the hero from a distance. After this, its attack pattern will loop. When 50% of the serpent's vitality is depleted, its pattern changes completely. It will coil around the platform and travel off-screen. Like its slither attack, Kirby can avoid it by standing in certain spots. When Coily Rattler returns in the background, its body will separate into 12 individual pieces; each piece will drop from the air and hit the platform, with the boss's head pausing for a few seconds after landing. Once it has reassembled itself it will form a flaming ring of parts, then cross the platform moving up and down. Coily Rattler's head will then emerge from the top of the screen. After a few moments the boss will rush at Kirby -- if it misses, it will try a second time. If the pink puff is caught by the move, the snake will drag him all over the background before spitting him onto the foreground; this is Coily Rattler's strongest attack by far. After this, the serpent will slither on the platform's underside and emerge, spitting rocks at Kirby. This move will be immediately repeated. After coiling across the platform again, the boss will coil around a background pillar and spit a volley of rock across the stage. When this is done, it will roll up into a ring and race across the stage, roll across the platform's underside and the roll back on top before stopping. However, depending on Kirby's position, Coily Rattler may roll only partway across the platform's underside, turn around, and roll back in the direction it came. By this point, Coily Rattler will use attacks from its first and second phase interchangeably. Upon defeat, the serpent will coil up a background pillar and turn back into a statue. Each piece will explode, and its head will leave behind a Grand Sun Stone. KTD_Coily_Rattler_Slam.png|Coily Rattler slams into the platform. KTD_Coily_Rattler_Slitherin'.jpg|Coily Rattler slithers across the platform. KTD_Coily_Rattler_Collapse.png|Coily Rattler's pieces crash down. Dededetour Coily Rattler DX's attacks are similar to those of Coily Rattler. It spits five volcanic rocks rather rapidly instead of three. It can slither and coil across the stage much more quickly, and slams the ground four, sometimes even five times instead of just once. The boss will rush at King Dedede when using its tail whip move. After losing 50% of its vitality, Coily Rattler DX becomes more aggressive. When the snake splits its body into multiple segments, they swoop down at a rapid speed so King Dedede will have less time to react. Coily Rattler DX's head will swoop down up from the pit below. As a ring of now periwinkle fire, Coily Rattler DX is capable of changing directions to catch the player off guard. Before the boss lunges from the ceiling, it will attempt to psych the player out by jerking its head before quickly pulling itself off the screen. If the snake catches the player, it will spit him directly into the screen. Also in addition to its normal wheel routine, Coily Rattler DX will leap into the air in this form to hit its opponent. KTD_Coily_Rattler_DX.jpg|Coily Rattler DX KTD Coily Rattler DX flame ring.jpg|Coily Rattler DX forms a fiery ring. KTD_Coily_Rattler_DX_Lunge.jpg|Coily Rattler DX lunges from the ceiling. Kirby: Planet Robobot Coily Rattler appears in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot as one of four holographic bosses created by Holo Defense API. He retains his attacks and behaviors from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Trivia *As the center of the People of the Sky's religion, Coily Rattler draws parallels with Quetzalcoatl, Kukulkan, and Q'uq'umatz, serpent deities from Aztec and Maya mythology. The People of the Sky are analogous to ancient Mesoamerican people, furthering the connection. *Coily Rattler's name may pay homage to Fatty Puffer. Both names are composed of two words; the first ends with a y'', and the second ends with ''er. *Despite being named Coily Rattler, it doesn't have a rattle on its tail. However, its metallic body does rattle with most of its attacks. *Coily Rattler's head appears to be made of an orange-ish metal, presumably copper. This could be a subtle pun on copperhead, a species of snake. *When Coily Rattler drops its individual pieces as an attack, they do not strike the platform in a random order. The body segments fall in order of the boss's body parts, starting with its tail tip and ending with its head. This is the same in Dededetour as well. *Coily Rattler's hiss is reused for Grand Mam and for Hyness when his face is revealed. Related Quotes Artwork KTD Coily Rattler Artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Concept Artwork Coily Concept.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KTD Coily Rattler Roar.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Stone_Snake.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Coily_Rattler_Slither.png|Coily Rattler coils around the platform. KTD_Coily_Rattler_Statue.png|Coily Rattler as a statue. KTD_Coily_Rattler_Statue.jpg|Coily Rattler turns to stone and breaks apart. 150px-Holo-Coily Rattler.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Coily Rattler) Holo_Rattler_2-0_KPR.png|Holo-Coily Rattler (2.0) ja:トグ・ロ・ガラーガ ru:Гремучий Змеевик zh:环圈响尾蛇 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Fire Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mythological characters Category:Minion Enemies